The Child of the Astrals
by Starlight in the Sky
Summary: What could happen if Merle Ambrose had a son that could threaten the existence of the Spiral, but dies before revealing the location of the child? Seven magicians would be gathered to set out admidst the danger and find him. Rated T for caution.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 yadah, yadah, yadah. KingsIsle does.**

It began five hundred years ago. The founding of Wizard City by a magician named Merle Ambrose. He found the great tree Bartleby and created one of the busiest places in the magic world called the Spiral. He saw many wizards come and go, he saw professors teach thousands of students over time. He helped train wizards and teach them how to help people throughout the Spiral. He taught the wizards kindness and respect. For all of his achievements, Merle Ambrose lay dying. Nothing could be done about it, old age had taken its toll. In his last moments, he confessed his greatest secret to the Ravenwood Professors. Even Malistaire was there, his heart being purified by the strongest Theurgist ever to live. He had a child. He had placed the boy in a secret chamber until the time was right. Encased in a magical coma, the child had lived for almost four and half hundred years in this stasis mode. That kid needed to be found before the forces of evil could seek him out and use him. However, Ambrose died before he could utter where he had placed the boy all those many years ago. When his last breath left his body, a dark sadness descended over Wizard City. Its founder had finally died.

**And that is the prologue! The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review!**

**~Storm **


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering of the Wizards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. And if the chapters seem short right now, they will get longer and longer as time goes on. It's like most books that do not have a whole lot of action in the beginning, bit then speed up to take you on a thrill ride.**

I was in MooShu, teaching a class with my friend and relative Destiny when I heard the news. The land had been cleansed and the emperor healed already, a long time ago. It seemed like eons ago that I had fought and defeated the Oni spirits that were plaguing the land. War, Plague, Death, and Jade. All a distant memory. I had been brooding on the past for a while, reliving the experiences, I had gone through when I was younger, but the messenger arriving took it all out of my mind. The Samoorai came rushing in with a quick bow to acknowledge my vast knowledge in the area of Magic. Ice Magic to be precise. Despite his hurried run into the dojo, his words were clear and said without a flaw. I almost wish I had needed to hear then again and delayed the news that much longer. The message still burns in my mind.

"Sir, I have grave news that greatly impacts the Spiral all over. Merle Ambrose died this morning."

I felt my heart in my throat as the synapses in my brain connected quickly so that I recognized what that meant. No more monthly tea, no more fireside chats, no more secrets to be unveiled. No more Merle. He was my dearest friend and the news shook me greatly. But what followed was even more surprising. Even from death, short as he may have entered in to it, he was still surprising me.

"There is also one more portion of information I was told to tell you and your granddaughter."

The Samoorai gently pulled us to the side, away from the class of recently made Masters.

"Merle Ambrose had a son. The professors of Magic want you back in Wizard City as soon as possible. I was only told what you needed to know right now. If the enemy finds out that Professor Ambrose had a son, the entire Spiral would be in danger."

I nodded in understanding. The professors were smart, as always. I controlled my grief and gently tugged at Destiny. I brought out my staff, for a wizard as old as I needed support, and I headed off to the Spiral Door. Once outside the dojo where we could teleport, I disappeared in a flash of snowflakes as Destiny poofed into the Jade Palace with a gentle falling of leaves. We walked to the Spiral Door and placed the key for Wizard City in the door. Once we stepped through into Bartleby, we were surprised that we were standing in a puddle of water about one inch away from the floor. It got deeper as the floor went on before growing shallower again. It hit me. Bartleby, with his one eye, was crying for the very first time. I composed myself and walked outside. There were no students running around, no teachers teaching classes, only the trees, towers, and schools. The Death school had been rejoined with Ravenwood some time ago and it completed the circle. As I strolled through the gate to the Commons, I was granted by an amazing sight. All of the Commons was empty. Not one person stood around. I turned to check that Destiny was still following before trudging on ahead to Merle Ambrose's house. Harold Argleston and Rupert Lincoln were guarding Ambrose's door. When they saw me, Argleston bowed, such as the manner of Marleybonians, while Lincoln just touched his hat as a sign of deference. As I quietly opened the door to the house, I found all nine professors, Dalea Falmea, Lydia Greyrose, Halston Balestrom, Moolinda Wu, Arthur Wethersfield, Dworgyn, Alhazred, and Cyrus and Malistaire Drake. They were softly talking about who should be sent out for something, but stopped as soon as Destiny and I entered the room.

"Ah good, you are the first ones here." Professor Falmea said.

However, right as the words left his mouth, two more people walked in. I remembered them from a meeting long before. Their names were Fire and Logan. The first one, obviously a fire student was a girl wearing bright red clothing with a maroon trim. Logan, who I knew very well, was a male Myth student.

"Perfect! Now all we need to do is wait on the three others." I heard Professor Balestrom say in his croaking frog voice.

As the time slowly passed, three more people finally arrived by teleport. Storm, another girl, Wolf, a Death student and another person, and Justice, a Balance student.

"Before we start anything, why are we here? First I had to sub for Alhazred when he left and now my sister has to sub for me." Justice asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Don't be hasty young lad. All will be revealed in due time. Instead of being impatient, be like the trees and go with Nature. Look at young Destiny here; she has been waiting the longest." Moolinda Wu told him in a chastising, but still gentle, voice.

"Don't forget Ice! He has also been waiting quite a while. Be like ice and realize that with persistence, victory is assured!" Lydia Greyrose said, zipping around Justice's head on her fantastically fast frost fairy flying wings.

"Still, I think it is time to give these magicians an explanation." Alhazred said, speaking for the group of teachers. "Let us start our tale at the beginning of Magic, when the Spiral was new and the first wizards lived."

"I shall take on the telling of the first history of the Spiral; I am much learned in these matters." Arthur spoke up, his accent clipping the ends of his words." When Grandmother Raven and Bartleby created the Frost Giants, Dragon Titans, and Storm Tritons, they realized a feud would soon be upon them, chance or not. So in order to combat the future fight, they created three wizards, the first wizards, out of the three elements of Ice, Fire, and Storm. Now, as Bartleby and Grandmother Raven were not very creative with names, they named them Ice, Fire, and Storm. These three magicians still live today, for they were immortal and can only die if killed. Of course, anyone who is not half-blind by now realize that these three wizards are here in this room. From them, all wizards were born."

I sheepishly looked to the side as Destiny stared at me in awe. I had never told my family story to anyone, apart from Fire and Storm of course. I begged Arthur to carry on, but instead he stepped back and motioned for Dworgyn to tell the next part of the story.

"Well," he began in his creaky voice that sounded like a hinge that needed to be greased," the next part of the story is where history becomes a little fuzzy. When war broke out, the three wizards were sent out to calm what could be the destruction of the Spiral. But evil took the mind of the leaders of the Frost Giants and Fire Dragons. They banded together and destroyed the Storm Tritons. But when they did, the sea came, extinguished the fires of the dragons, and melted the ice of the giants. The rule of the Titans was coming to an end. Before the leaders of each race went into a deep sleep, they gave each wizard a token of their great power."

"For Ice, the hardest and coldest diamond ever made!" Lydia Greyrose spoke out, interrupting Dworgyn. I anxiously looked at the top of my staff to make sure it was still there.

"For Fire, an ember that would never go out." Dalia Falmea spoke. Looking closely at Fire, I saw her glance at the ring on her finger that I knew contained the coal.

"And for Storm, a bolt of lightning, frozen in time." Balestrom commented while looking exceptionally excited at what would cone next in the story. I didn't even need to look at Storm to know she was reaching for the vial at her neck that contained the bolt.

Next, instead of Dworgyn, Cyrus Drake stepped up. "Using these three objects of power, they controlled all magic in the Spiral. The met again with Bartleby and Grandmother Raven to decide what to do with the items of power. There, in the fires of the newly created Dragonspyre, three objects to hold the power of the totems were created. A staff, a ring, and a necklace. Before the wizards locked the powers of the totems in their respective items, they, with the help of Bartleby and Grandmother Raven, created the next wizards. Fire and Ice created Myth. Storm and Fire created Life. And Ice and Storm created Death. While these new wizards were not as powerful, they had new magics. Summoning, Healing, and Stealing. All was peaceful in the Spiral until one day a small feud escalated into a powerful fight that ended in tragedy." Cyrus stepped back to let the next teacher tell their part of the legend of the Spiral.

"I suppose I shall follow my brother and speak of the great tragedy that befell the Spiral." Malistaire got up from where he had been sitting to address the seven listeners, three of whom knew this story by heart and knew what came next.

**For this chapter, 1,600 words!**

**~Storm in the Sky**


	3. Chapter 2: The Telling of History

**I know that the chapters are short right now, but they will slowly get longer over time. This is just to open up the story.**

"What started as a small disagreement grew to be the biggest fight in all of history. It was a trivial matter, but one that was bound to come up eventually. It was the great matter of which type of magic was the best. Each wizard started competing with one another, trying to find out who was the best. What started as a small disagreement between friends became a horror of planetary movement and the death of three wizards. For when the larger worlds of Dragonspyre, Celestia, and Grizzleheim (Fire, Storm, and Ice, respectively) collided with the smaller worlds of Helicordia, Butria, and Carcharas (Life, Myth, and Death, respectively), the smaller worlds were destroyed along with the wizards upon them. Those magics only exist today because upon the destruction of the planets, a small bit of each world's gem was thrown into space. The three elemental wizards collected these and brought them back to Bartleby. He was shocked by what they had done. But, using the shards and the totems if the living wizards, he created a new wizard and magic: Balance, whose job was to keep something like this from ever happening again. Balance did his job well and it seemed like the worlds were prospering enough to populate them. Balance and Storm wed while Ice and Fire did as well."

At this, everyone's jaw dropped. Apparently, Malistaire was the only one who knew about this because of his time spent in Dragonspyre. Now I'm starting to wish I hadn't been wed by Ashley. Storm is lucky. Balance is on the other side of the Spiral right now as part of the Geographical Society. Destiny looked up at me, her eyes full of questions. I answered then with one sentence.

"Unlike I led you and everyone else to believe, you are actually my great great granddaughter."

Her stunned expression made me regret ever lying to her in the first place. But Fire and I promised to keep our marriage a secret and the four of us, Storm and Balance included, wanted to keep our history a secret.

"So," Malistaire went on, "Everyone that lives today and is a wizard is descended from Ice, Storm, Fire, and Balance. The diversity of magicians comes because Ice's and Fire's kids intermarried with Balance's and Storm's. Any magic was possible because any magic could be formed by Ice, Fire, Storm, and Balance. Yet one more person was to be made by Bartleby and Grandmother Raven." Malistaire, finishing his part of the story, drew back into the shadows of the study.

"Well, I suppose it is my time to educate the seedlings that don't know their history yet." Moolinda Wu trotted forward and turned to address mainly the four wizards who had not been around when all this happened. "The four wizards felt that another magic could be made, a type of magic that could be used to power up spells and improve them, but also to change someone's shape to fit their need. The two ancient beings agreed and created one last wizard. The one who so recently died and whose death me are still mourning inside: Merle Ambrose."

At the end of her sentence, I interrupted her, "Though I must say, I am rather glad that Bartleby let US name him this time. I wouldn't want to have to deal with someone named Astral all the time."

At that, everyone in the room laughed for the first time since Ambrose's death.

"Well that is an interesting bit of information. But I please do allow me to carry on unhindered. The new wizard surprised everyone with his new techniques of increasing a spell's damage, casting auras, and most of all, shape shifting. We now know these spells as the Sun, Star, and Moon spells. He knew that only advanced people should know this strong of magics. So, he asked Bartleby to put magic of the Astrals on the far off world of Celestia. Ambrose, as you all know, founded Wizard City and the schools of magic."

"Much to our chagrin! We're noble wizards, not teachers!" Storm called out. Moolinda Wu got annoyed at that comment so much that she simply picked up a measuring stick next to Ambrose's chair and whacked her over the head with it.

"Now, if I may finally finish my part of the story? Ambrose asked the four original wizards to come teach magic at the schools and he also found another family. They were the ancestors of the Drakes. Catherine Drake taught Life, Tyler Drake taught Myth, and Sabrina Drake taught Death. However, it was around this time that Merle Ambrose found himself in love."

"Ah, the fiery passion of love. If you don't mind Moolinda, I'll take the story from here. And I will not tolerate any interruptions." Dalia Falmea stepped up to give her section of the story and upon saying the last part, she glared sharply at Storm and I. Humph. If anyone is going to do anything it's Fire.

"Ambrose fell in love with a woman named Amanda Soulsong. His passion for her made him neglect all his other duties to pursue his love at first sight. This proved to be his undoing. Because he ignored his duties as assigned when he was created, Grandmother Raven prevented him from ever going to see his love and stopped his love from seeing Ambrose. Because he was in so much distress, the three elemental wizards devised a plan using a loophole. While Grandmother Raven had forbidden the two to SEE each other, they could still meet, as long as they were blindfolded. On one of the occasions that they met, Amanda revealed that Ambrose had borne her a son. This was the reason for Grandmother Raven preventing them from seeing each other; Bartleby had seen a prediction in his eye of the future that went something like:

A child of the child of the Astrals,

Will be borne within a grand castle,

Living hidden in day, awake at night,

All shall finally succumb to his might.

This meaning was clear. A child of Ambrose would destroy the Spiral. Ambrose had to hide the child in a secret place and placed a charm to keep his son safe so long as Ambrose was alive. However, now that he has died, it is vital to find the son as soon as possible. That us where you seven come in."

"With three of you sharing the knowledge of the ancients, you will have all you need. The only clues we have so far are that the son is on an uninhabited world that will soon be destroyed. But if it is destroyed, the power of the son will be unleashed throughout the Spiral, causing huge damage." Lydia Greyrose flew up to head height and told them.

"Any supplies that you need will be right in Wizard City. Gold, transportation, you name it. We will always try to have someone to help you by communicating with whisper messaging, but we do have to teach." Haleston Balestrom hopped around our feet as he spoke.

"This will not be easy by any means. The dark forces are looking for this child as well. If they, find him, who knows what will happen." Alhazred finally communicated.

"Before going forthwith, we need a good name. What about the Fellowship of Magic?" Fire turned to the rest of the group as she said her piece.

"Works for me" we all chorused at roughly the same time.

Cyrus Drake stepped forward along with Malistaire.

"And so, you shall be the Fellowship of Magic!"

"Great!" Logan said, "Now where are we going?"


End file.
